


Abs

by DeadlyLaxus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyLaxus/pseuds/DeadlyLaxus
Summary: Lena shows up at Kara's door late at night wanting to talk. What she did not expect was to feel Kara's abs.





	Abs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supercorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorp/gifts).



> I've seen this head cannon many times and IDK if anyone has written it yet. So i'm sorry if someone has already written this. This is set after Lena finds out she is truly a Luthor. P.S I'm terrible at writing smut sooooo don't expect anything heavy.

It had been a long crazy night for Lena. Actually, it had been a long crazy week for her. Once again, she was used by her own mother. Lena thought she was a fool for thinking that Lillian could ever love her, that she wanted to have a mother daughter relationship they never had. Once again she was proven wrong. She was framed and sent to prison for something she didn't do. Everyone had thought she was guilty. Everyone except for her only friend in National City, Kara Danvers, Supergirl. It didn't take Lena a long time to figure out that sunny Kara Danvers was actually the girl of steel. After all, she knew who Clark Kent really was from Lex. So the moment they both walked into her office, she had a strong suspicion that there was more to her. Of course she confirmed her suspicion the night at her Gala. Not seeing both of them at the same place at the same time seemed off to Lena. Underneath the stammering mess of a reporter, was a girl who could lift cars with her index finger. She was a Super and Lena was a Luthor. That's why Lena cherished their friendship. To Kara, Lena was just Lena, not a Luthor. To Lena, Kara was just Kara, not a Super.

Kara had made it clear a few days after they had met that if Lena needed to talk, she was ready to listen no matter what it was about. So that's why Lena is now standing in front of her door at midnight. She wore a tight long black skirt with black heels to match. She was wearing a red blouse with a black suit jacket. She stood there fidgeting with her hands. Lena lifted up her right hand to knock but stopped half way. Kara was probably in a deep sleep already. Her mind was telling her to turn around and walk away, but her hand had a different idea.

Before Lena processed what she did, the door swung open. Lena's draw dropped. Standing in front of her was Kara in a black boy shorts and a white crop top that exposed her abs. Lena didn't know what Kara asked her, so she forced her eyes to look away from Kara's abs and into her eyes and gave a soft hum.

Kara gave off a light laugh that melted Lena's heart. "I asked what are you doing here?" Before Lena could reply back, Kara started to ramble. "I mean not that I don't like having you here of course. I mean it's just like after midnight and I, uh, just wanted to know if everything was okay? Cause why else would you be here. I mean! You can come here for anything I jus-"

Kara was interrupted by Lena's laugh. It was cute how even after midnight she could still be so adorable. Lena's laugh didn't last long when her eyes caught Kara's abs again. Lena bit her lip hard. "I uh, I was wondering if you had time to talk? I know it's late I just really needed to see you," Lena said without looking away from Kara's toned stomach. 

"Of course! Come one In." Kara turned around and Lena bit her lip even harder. Kara's lower back was just as toned and muscular as her front was. Lena took in a shaky breath and slowly made her way into the apartment. What did she get herself into?

Lena tried to get comfy on Kara's couch when Kara went to go get them something to drink. She has been to Kara's apartment before. So many times that it started to feel like a second home to her, but her gay mind couldn't stop thinking about how ripped Kara was. She figured that it was probably because of her alien genes, but still. Lena wanted to forget why she wanted to come here in the first place and just throw Kara on the ground and worship every inch of her muscles. She wanted to lick, bite, and scratch all up and down Kara's muscles. 

Kara came back with their drinks and sat down on the couch close to Lena. A little too close, but Lena didn't mind. Kara handed Lena her drink and Lena thanked her with a half smile. "So tell me what's on your mind," Kara said.

Lena's eyes drifted to Kara's abs again. Lena quickly focused her eyes on the ground, trying to remember what she needed to say. Kara gently placed her hand on Lena's thigh and waited. "When I visited my mother in prison," Lena began. "She said that I was truly a Luthor." Kara gave alight squeeze on Lena's thigh. "She said that my father had an affair and that I'm biologically his daughter." Lena felt tears stream down her cheeks. She went to go wipe them away, but Kara beat her to it. Kara placed her other hand that wasn't on Lena's thigh and used her thumb to wipe away the tears. Lena closed her eyes and leaned into her touch. 

"Blood doesn't make you family, Lena. Just because You share the same blood, does not make you one of them. You are smart and too good to become one of them."

Lena opened her eyes slowly to look Kara in the eyes, but her damn abs were too distracting. Luckily Kara was too oblivious to noticed Lena staring at her stomach. At least that's what Lena thought.

"Did you want to feel my abs?" Kara asked. Lena squeaked in response at Kara's question. Kara laughed at her response and reached for her hand. She placed Lena's hand on her stomach and held it there. "I work out with my sister a lot. Mostly it's her kicking my ass but we have fun! you should come join us sometime!" 

As Kara went on about her and Alex's workouts, Lena stared at Kara's hand that was still on top of her hand that was still on her abs. Kara must haven been laughing at something because Lena could feel Kara's abs tighten underneath her hand. Lena swallowed hard and looked up at Kara who was still laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Kara just shook her head. "I'm trying to tell you a story and you keep eyeing at my abs," she said with a chuckle. 

Lena's cheeks turned bright red. She thought she had been more stable. "Kara, I'm so sorry. I don't mean to stare it's just," Lena stopped talking when she felt Kara flex her abs.

"I don't mind Lena. I actually like it when you stare."

"Re-really?" Lena squeaked out. Kara left out a soft hum and got a little closer to Lena. She lifted up the hand that was settled on Lena's and placed it on Lena's cheek.

"I was hoping you would do a little more than just stare at them though." 

"Yeah?" Lena said inching closer. "Why don't you show me what you want then." With that last statement, Kara closed the gap between them. 

Lena's lips were soft and tasted sweet. Kara brought her other hand and grabbed a handful of Lena's hair. Lena placed her other hand on Kara's abs and pushed her down so she was laying on her back. Lena dug her nails into Kara's abs and smirked when she heard a soft moan escape Kara's lips. With her fingers still dug into Kara's skin, she explored Kara's stomach. She knew that If Kara was human she would have left scratch marks, but she didn't care. She broke the kiss, much to Kara's protest, and brought her mouth to Kara's stomach. She took her hands off from where they were resting and moved them up to Kara's chest. She gave Kara's breasts a light squeeze. Kara let out another small moan. Lena began to nip at Kara's stomach. Kara placed her hands on top of Lena's who still had her hands on Kara's breasts. Lena began to run her tongue on every dip and curve Kara's abs formed. 

As Lena inched lower and lower, Kara reached for her and pulled her up, giving her a strong and long kiss. She pulled back and rested her forehead against Lena's. They were both breathing heavy, feeling each other's breath on their lips. "If you're going to do that," Kara breathed out, "At least but me dinner first." Lena let out a small laugh. 

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night, girl of steel." Kara's eyes went wide. She started to ramble and apologize for not telling her sooner. Lena just laughed at her and placed a quick kiss to her lips. "Take me to bed supergirl."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing a series now that summer vacation has started. It's either going to be based off the Twilight series or the Shannara Chronicles, I can't decide. I also think this fic was better than my last one, it's kinda rushed but oh well.


End file.
